Fate? or What?
by SachiWild
Summary: hayalan Gaje tentang Jessica ex-SNSD & Jeon Jungkook. Rated M for Languege no mesum-mesuman, saya tidak pintar dalam menulis hal ekstrim itu.
Jessica POV.

2014-02-03

aku menyandarkan punggungku di pintu mataku terus tertuju pada benda persegi yang menunjukkan 2 garis merah.

"BRENGSEK!" aku melempar benda itu asal. Bagaimana bisa aku hamil saat popularitas bocah sialan itu sedang naik. Bocah? kalian bingung kenapa aku menyebutnya bocah? Ya. Karena dia memang bocah, dia hanya seorang anak kecil untuk wanita seusiaku. Kalian tahu siapa bocah yang telah menghamiliku? Seorang bocah yang baru saja masuk SMA. Dia juga member boyband yang lumayan terkenal, Magnae dari boygroup yang bernama Bangtan Sonyeondan.

Jeon Jungkook. Bocah yang belum genap 17 tahun itu berhasil menghamili gadis berusia 25 tahun sepertiku. Daebak!. Salahku karena lupa ah... bukan lupa tapi tak pernah sempat, jadwalku selama menjadi member girlband yang terkenal di Korea dan Amerika yaitu SNSD itu cukup padat.

Dengan malas aku menemui sahabatku yang sedang menonton TV, aku duduk di samping Sooyoung yang sedang memakan keripik.

"OH MY GOD! Kyeopta!" panggil mereka serempak sambil menatap serius layar TV LCD itu.

"wae?" tanyaku malas lalu mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Mataku menangkap orang yang aku kenal sedang berada di dalam layar Laptop berlogo Apple miliknya dengan menggunakan seragam SOPA dia terlihat sangat lucu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Jungkook bocah sialan itu.

Aku mendekih kesal, tiba – tiba aku teringat test pack yang aku gunakan tadi. Bocah itu benar – benar membuatku gila. Haruskah aku meminta pertanggung jawaban pada seorang bocah yang baru masuk SMA? Ku rasa tidak. Aku menghela nafas sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkan keputusan yang tepat.

"chingu..." Great! Siapa yang memotong kata – kataku!

"SICA APA INI!" bentak seseorang dari belakangku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Hyoyeon sedang menatapku tajam dengan benda sialan yang ku buang tadi. Shit! Seharusnya ku bakar saja benda itu kenapa malah ku lempar asal di kamar mandi.

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku hamil" ucapku mencoba setenang mungkin. Mereka menatapku tak percaya.

"a-apa Kris?" tanya Sunny, aku memutar bola mataku. Si jangkung itu? Tidak tidak tidak. Aku hanya one night stand dengannya tapi itu sudah lama tidak mungkin aku hamil anaknya sekarang. Kalian bingung mengapa mereka bisa seyakin itu? Karena mereka tahu aku sering one night stand bersama pria untuk sekedar melepas rasa lelah tapi apa kalian tahu bagaimana aku bisa yakin jika Jungkook bisa menghamiliku? Karena hanya dia pria yang terakhir menyentuhku.

"bukan" jawabku dengan nada malas.

"Luhan kah?" tanya Yoona dengan wajah panik.

"tidak Yoong, aku tak tertarik dengan kekasihmu" Yoona menghela nafas lega, namun kembali memicingkan matanya padaku. Aigo!.

"lalu siapa? Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Ku sarankan lebih baik kau menggugurkannya" ucap Taeyeon. Aku menatap tajam Taeyeon.

"kau gila! Dia tidak bersalah, aku akan berhenti" jawabku. Mereka menatap kaget ke arahku.

"Jess, aku memang tidak setuju dengan saran Taeyeon tapi apa kau rela meninggalkan karier yang sudah kau bangun sejak lama?" Seohyun menatapku lamat.

"aku lelah menjadi selebriti Seobaby, biarkan aku beristirahat kali ini. Aku ingin membesarkan anak ini"

"tanpa ayah?" Taeyeon menyambung dengan nada meremehkan.

Aku menatap malas Taeyeon. Oh ayolah?

"aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Aku akan berhenti dan kembali ke San Fransisco"

Mereka menghela nafas.

"baiklah. Kami tidak akan menahanmu Jess, asal kau berjanji menjaga dirimu baik – baik. Kau tahu bagaimana sikap natizen setelah ini? Kau pasti akan terus diburu oleh wartawan-wartawan gila itu" ucap Tiffany. Aku memeluk mereka satu – persatu, malam ini bagaikan sebuah drama murahan terjadi di dorm SNSD.

"aku pasti bisa mengurusnya" ucapku menenangkan mereka.

2014-03-14

Aku menghela nafas, saat ini aku resmi keluar dari SNSD. Mereka menatapku sendu, mereka memelukku erat sebelum aku meninggalkan gedung SM. Tiba – tiba member SNSD berlari menghampiriku sambil menangis. Bodoh! Kalian membuatku ikut menangis.

"Jess, kami akan merindukanmu"

"aku pun begitu"

"Sunbae? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Aish! Aku kenal suara ini! Kenapa dia harus muncul di saat yang tidak tepat sama sekali eoh!. Aku membalikkan tubuhku malas, ku lihat Jungkook dan Hyung – hyungnya sedang berdiri beberapa meter dari kami, Oh Shit! Kenapa si bodoh itu harus tersenyum?!.

"Jessie Noona? anyeong"

Hey! Jangan sok akrab mentang – mentang kau pernah tidur denganku!. Ku keluarkan senyum paksa, teman – temanku menatapku bingung.

"kau mengenalnya sica? Kalian tampak akrab?" tanya Tiffany, Jungkook tersenyum matanya terlihat berbinar menatap Taeyeon, Oh aku lupa, bocah sialan ini fanboy dari Taeyeon.

"Ya/Tidak" kami menjawab bersamaan namun dengan jawaban yang berbeda.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawabanku. Omo! Kyeopta!.

"ah bukankah kau yang baru masuk SOPA?" ucap Sooyoung tiba – tiba setelah mengingat acara yang kami tonton semalam. Yoona dan Seohyun pun mencoba mendekati Jungkook namun anehnya kenapa bocah itu menjauh sambil menutup hidungnya. ASTAGA! Jangan – jangan...

"Oeekk..." Jungkook berlari menjauhi Yoona dan Seohyun. Keringat dingin mengucur di keningku, semoga saja yang ku pikirkan tidak terjadi.

"Yak!" bentak Yoona dan Seohyun tak terima.

"mianhae sunbae tapi aroma parfummu membuatku mual, entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini aku sering mual jika mencium aroma menyengat dan porsi makanku juga bertambah dan lagi setiap pagi aku selalu mual" jawab Jungkook dengan wajah memelas. Shit! Semoga tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena dia terkena... morning sickness.

Entah kenapa Taeyeon terus menatap aku dan Jungkook bergantian, Shit! Semoga leader sialan itu tidak curiga.

"Ya sudah itu, Klee sudah datang" ucap ku mengalihkan pembicaraan, kebetulan adikku Krystal sudah datang membawa mobil dengan begitu aku bisa langsung melarikan diri.

2019-07-31

5 tahun berlalu setelah aku keluar dari pekerjaanku dan menjadi seorang ibu, tepatnya single parent. Ini cukup menyenangkan dan menyulitkanku ternyata aku melahirkan anak kembar, seorang laki – laki dan seorang perempuan. Mereka sangat manis, tidak rewel dan penurut hanya saja... wajah mereka sangat mirip dengan bocah sialan itu. Huuuft... mari kita jangan membahas soal itu. Kedua anakku sudah berusia 4 tahun lebih, saat ini mereka sangat manja.

5 tahun sudah aku menetap di San Fransisko, ayah ibuku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan kehamilanku, mereka mengerti kehidupanku di sana dan mereka mau membantuku menyembunyikan kedua anakku.

"moomy, you have one message" ucap putraku dengan tidak jelas sambil menyodorkan ponsel putihku. Jungsoo. Kalian pasti tau nama itu ku ambil dari mana? Hei! Itu bukan nama Leeteuk oppa!. Nama itu berasal dari nama koreaku dan nama bocah itu. Jungkook Sooyeon. Aku tersenyum dan mengacak rambut anak manisku itu.

"Thanks dear, mom sedang menyiapkan sarapan, letakan saja di meja" ucapku lembut. Jungsoo mengangguk dan meletakan ponselku di atas meja. Oh God! Tak terasa bayiku sudah sebesar itu mereka sangat pintar.

"Mommy look! Aku menggambar moomy, Oppa dan daddy" ucap putriku Jungyeon. Aku tersenyum miris menatap gambar buatan putriku, mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku hingga ada mereka. Mereka tak tahu mommy mereka yang nakal.

"whooaa, its Amazing saeng" ucap Jungsoo.

"Mom, aku penasaran dengan daddy" ucap mereka polos, Oh kenapa aku harus melahirkan anak kembar? Pikiran mereka sama!. Aku menghela nafas baru akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka tapi ponselku tiba – tiba berdering dengan kerasnya.

"Wait baby" ucapku. Lalu mengangkat panggil itu setelah ku lihat nama Luna terpampang di sana tiba – tiba rasa khawatir menghampiriku. Ada apa ini? Apa Klee baik – baik saja di Korea?

"Yeo..."

"eonni... kau harus segera ke korea sekarang, Krystal baru saja mengalami kecelakaan setelah kami pulang dari konser semalam" ucapnya. Aku panik seketika namun masih mencoba menenangkan pikiranku.

"lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Klee belum sadar. Palli cepatlah kembali eonny, Klee terus menyebut namamu?"

Dengan cepat ku matikan panggilan itu secara sepihak, dan segera menelepon orang suruhanku untuk membeli tiket pesawat segera ke Korea tak ku pedulikan biaya yang akan ku tanggung yang penting adikku selamat.

"Dear, kemasi barang kalian ! kita ke Korea sekarang" ucapku segera berlari menuju kamar.

2019-08-01

Aku, Jungyeon dan Jungsoo sudah menginjakkan kaki di bandara internasional Incheon. Aku menggenggam tangan Jungyeon ingin langsung ke rumah sakit tempat Klee di rawat namun aku menyadari Jungsoo tidak ada dan kepanikanku pun semakin bertambah. Beberapa menit setelah aku berputar – putar mencari Jungsoo dan dengan bantuan pihak bandara akhirnya 3 orang pria datang dengan membawa Jungsoo yang matanya memerah seperti habis menangis namun sedang asyik menikmati es krim cokelatnya. Anak ini!.

Aku langsung berlari memeluk Jungsoo, aku khawatir sekali. Air mataku menetes saking paniknya dengan segera aku menghapusnya. Aku, Jungsoo dan Jungyeon membungkuk berterima kasih kepada mereka. Hingga sebuah suara menyadarkanku bahwa ketiga pria di hadapanku ini bukanlah orang asing.

"Jung/Jess/Sica noona" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan. Aku terdiam, refleks aku menyembunyikan Jungsoo dan Jungyeon di belakangku. Shit! Kenapa harus bertemu mereka? Hoseok, Taehyung dan kau bocah sialan! Jeon Jungkook!.

Jungkook menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jangan sampai dia tahu! Jungsoo dan Jungyeon menatapku bingung begitu juga dengan Hoseok yang lebih akrab dipanggil J-Hope dan Taehyung yang lebih akrab dipanggil V itu.

"Mom, Who's he?" tanya Jungsoo. Omo! Apa yang harus ku jawab? Aku panik sekarang.

"aku rasa Mom mengenalnya?" ucap Jungyeon. Aish! Jinja! Bisakah otakmu tidak cerdas untuk saat ini saja!

"what! MOM!?" ucap ketiga Pria bodoh itu serempak. Aaaah! Brengsek!.

"Jung, kau sudah menikah?"

"iy..."

"No, mommy tidak menikah" jawab Jungsoo polos, astaga Putraku sayang kau memang sangat polos dan terlalu jujur. Mommy sangat bangga padamu nak! Batinku kesal. Lihat sekarang mereka menatap wajah kedua anakku dengan wajah kaget.

"maaf aku ada urusan jadi aku harus segera pergi" ucapku sambil menarik kedua anakku itu. Dapatku dengar ucapan mereka di belakangku.

"wajah mereka mirip denganmu Jeon" Ya, karena mereka memang anak Jungkook.

Aku menatap Klee yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, belum lama semenjak kami datang kesini adikku satu – satunya ini sudah sadar dan baru saja selesai minum obat hingga membuatnya mengantuk saat ini. Dan para member f(x) sahabat adikku juga sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sementara pikiranku masih melayang pada sosok bocah sialan itu. Kenapa kami harus bertemu ditempat itu bersama kedua orang bodoh itu dan satu hal lagi! J-Hope itu ADIK SEPUPUKU. OMO! Betapa beruntungnya hidupku!.

Aku menatap Jungyeon dan Jungsoo yang sedang terlelap, mereka pasti lelah karena perjalanan dari Amerika ke Korea tidaklah dekat. Wajah polos dan manis mereka memang sangat mirip dengan wajah bocah sialan itu saat tertidur, bahkan aroma tubuh pria sialan itu pun masih teringat diotakku.

"dear, maafkan mommymu yang egois ini" ucapku lemas.

Perlahan pintu kamar Klee terbuka, menampakkan 8 sosok yang ku kenal... member SNSD. Aku bangkit dan memeluk mereka satu persatu, aku sangat merindukan kalian. Jika kami tidak mengingat ini rumah sakit, mungkin kami akan berteriak kencang.

"OMO! Benar – benar imut" ucap Tiffany sambil mengelus kepala Jungsoo yang tertidur.

"Sangat" sambung Seohyun sambil mencubit kecil pipi Jungyeon. Taeyeon menatap kedua putriku lamat. Aku menghela nafas sepertinya dia sudah tahu.

"katakan padaku apa benar mereka anak bocah itu" ucapnya tiba – tiba. Aku menghela nafas.

"siapa maksudmu?" tanya Yoona bingung dengan percakapan kami.

"katakan padaku apa benar Jungsoo dan Jungyeon anak dari bocah bernama Jeon Jungkook!" ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Sementara yang lain menatapku bingung sekaligus kaget.

"ya, mereka memang anak Jungkook" dan jawabanku semakin membuat mereka shock! Bagaimana tidak! aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tak berniat mengencani pria yang lebih muda dariku tapi nyatanya aku malah memiliki anak dari bocah yang lebih muda 8 tahun dariku. Lucu! Mungkin ini yang disebut menjilat ludah sendiri. aku menjijikkan.

Tanpa ku sadari J-Hope berdiri diambang pintu sambil menatapku kaget. Sial kenapa member BTS bisa ada di sini?. Tiffany berbisik di sampingku.

"aku lupa memberitahumu, sekarang Klee berpacaran dengan Suga dan J-Hope itu kan sepupumu jadi mereka pasti datang mengunjungi Klee" Tiffany menjelaskan. Aku menghela nafas. Ku lihat Jungkook menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit ku artikan, entah itu senang atau marah atau lebih ke arah khawatir.

Ku lihat J-Hope menarik kasar lengan Jungkook, wajahnya memerah. Astaga! Hoseok!. Dengan segera aku berlari mengejar mereka yang ternyata menuju atap rumah sakit.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan Hoseok mengenai pipi Jungkook hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Dengan cepat aku berlari menahan Hoseok dengan pelukanku, Ku harap itu berguna. Dan ternyata berhasil, Hoseok cukup tenang namun ia menangis yang pasti itu bukan karna aku tapi karna perasaan kecewanya pada Jungkook, ia merasa dikhianati. Sementara Jungkook hanya menunduk, apa kau menyesal? Ku harap tidak!.

"aku tak menyangka kau sebrengsek ini Jeon! Selama ini ku kira kau anak baik dan penurut, ternyata kau menghamili noonaku!" bentaknya. Aku terdiam.

"Hope... calm down" ucapku lemah, Hoseok tiba – tiba berlutut. Mungkin karena terlalu sakit hati hingga membuat kaki – kakinya tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya. Entahlah?.

"ku kira kau polos, tapi nyatanya kau seperti ini!" ucapnya lagi.

"ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya Hope, ini juga salahku yang tak meminum pil pencegah kehamilan"

"noona membelanya? Apa noona menyukainya!" aku menjitak kepala bocah ini. Aku hanya berkata apa yang ada di benakku selama ini bodoh! Aku hanya tak ingin menyalahkan siapa pun.

"bangunlah... ada yang harus ku bicarakan berdua dengannya" ucapku dengan nada datar sambil menunjuk Jungkook. Hoseok menatapku kemudian mengangguk dan pergi.

Aku berjongkok di hadapan Jungkook. Mengusap wajahnya yang terkena pukulan Hoseok.

"kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanyanya. Aku agak terkejut karena ia tiba – tiba menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Aku menghela nafas.

"tidak mungkin aku memberitahumu, karena saat itu popularitas kalian sedang meningkat" jawabku sekenanya. Ia menatapku lamat.

"kau tak percaya padaku?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng.

"bukan, hanya saja aku tak mencintaimu. Dan ku rasa kau pun begitu. Aku tak ingin menikah tanpa cinta, jadi cukup seperti ini saja" jawabku jujur. Jungkook menatapku kesal.

"bagaimana bisa? Aku mencintaimu noona! Anak yang lahir dari rahimmu adalah benih pertamaku. Aku tak pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain karena aku percaya kita akan bersama selamanya tapi kenapa pikiranmu seperti itu? Kau egois! Apa kau tahu apa yang anak kita rasakan?"

Entah mengapa dadaku bergemuruh saat mendengar kata 'anak kita' keluar dari bibir Jungkook. Aku menggeleng.

"aku memang egois. Aku mengerti perasaan anak – anak, tapi siapa yang mau bertanggung jawab untuk itu. Aku merawat mereka sendiri karena aku mengerti keadaanmu... keadaan BTS yang saat itu sedang menjadi hot topik karena gelarmu sebagai Golden Magnae yang serba bisa. Apa dulu aku harus datang ke hadapanmu dan mengatakan 'aku hamil' lalu kau akan berteriak padaku memintaku menggugurkannya agar kariermu tak hancur, Tidak akan. Kejadian seperti itu cukup terjadi dalam drama" jawabku dengan agak kesal. Bocah ini!.

"tapi noona..."

"biarkan seperti ini hingga mereka cukup dewasa, aku tahu mereka malu saat teman – teman mereka bertanya 'siapa ayahmu?' dan mereka cukup pintar dengan mengatakan bahwa 'ayahku sudah mati'. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tahu kau takut karier yang kau bangun cukup lama itu hancur"

"noona jangan seperti itu"

"wae?"

"noona aku akan berhenti menjadi penyanyi, aku akan melamarmu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk kedua anak kita" ucapnya. Aku seperti menonton drama sekarang.

"terlambat untuk itu... aku akan menikah" jawabku kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku berbohong! Siapa yang mau menikahiku? Jungkookie maafkan aku! Tapi berjuanglah untuk kariermu! Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau tahu aku masih memantaumu dari Amerika. Aku mencari tahu berita tentangmu. Dan semuanya yang ada darimu, perkembanganmu, dan penghargaan yang kau dapat. Aku tahu. Aku juga tahu setiap masalah yang menghampirimu dan kecerdasanmu yang mampu menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku bangga padamu. Kau tahu aku sempat datang saat perayaan kelulusanmu dan aku menyewa guru di sana untuk mengambil beberapa fotomu untukku dan beberapa orang kepercayaanku untuk mengamatimu.

Jungkook, apa aku harus mengakui bahwa aku mencintaimu? Ku rasa aku cukup mengungkapkannya dalam hatiku saja. Biarkan seperti ini, lagi pula aku tak pernah melarangmu untuk menemui kedua anak kita. Aku berkorban untukmu Jungkook, aku juga menjaga kedua anak kita ini untukmu. Jungkook! Saranghae. Dan Saengil Chukkae.

Jungkook POV.

Aku membaca lembar demi lembar buku diari Jessica noona. Aku menghela nafas berat, air mataku menetes deras mengingat kebodohanku dulu. Seandainya dulu aku tahu dan aku sudah cukup dewasa, mungkin kita masih bersama atau mungkin kita sudah menikah noona. Jika saja dulu aku cukup pintar untuk menarikmu ke pelukanku, menahanmu untuk tidak pergi dariku mungkin kita masih bersama.

Maafkan aku yang mengatakan sikapmu yang egois dulu. Ternyata aku yang bodoh tidak mengerti maksudmu, yang berniat melindungi karierku.

Aku mengelus sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku. Jung Sooyeon, gadisku tercinta. Cinta pertamaku. Ibu dari kedua anakku.

Aku baru berumur 22 tahun saat aku melihat anak kita di bandara, waktu itu kami baru pulang dari Jepang. Hyung bilang dia sangat mirip denganku, aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Jungsoo tidak menangis saat bersamaku, bahkan dia sangat senang dan terus memanggilku daddy. Saat mendengarkan panggilannya hatiku terasa sangat senang, aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya tapi dia terlihat tulus saat mengucapkannya.

Aku membelikannya es krim saat mencari mommynya yang ternyata adalah dirimu. Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku saat kami mencarimu.

" _jika daddy benar - benar adalah daddyku, aku akan menjadi anak baik. Aku benci dengan ahjussi yang bernama Tyler yang sering mengunjungi rumah kami di San Fransisco, menurutku pria itu jelek"_

Aku hanya tertawa tapi saat mendengar kata San Fransisco aku tiba – tiba teringat dirimu. Kau tinggal di sana bukan?. Tapi itu semua hanya kenangan, sekarang kau sudah pergi. Jika saja dulu aku tidak mengencani gadis lain, mungkin kau akan tetap aman walaupun kau tak di sampingku. Gadis itu dengan sengaja menabrak mobilmu karena tahu fakta bahwa kau mempunyai anak dariku. Miris.

Tapi tenang Jess, gadis itu sudah dihukum mati di Cina. Ku harap kau tak bertemu dengannya di sana.

Sekarang umur Jungsoo dan Jungyeon sudah 17 tahun, mereka ku daftarkan disekolah yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang pintar saja, aku tak ingin mereka menjadi artis aku takut jika mereka seperti kehidupan kita dimasa lalu. Terlalu suram.

Hari ini tanggal 14 April, hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 43. Tak terasa kau sudah tua, tapi aku yakin kau masih cantik. Lihatlah aku yang masih tampan. Umurku sekarang 35, aku sudah berhenti menjadi penyanyi, sekarang aku sudah memiliki perusahaan rekaman sendiri JJ Ent. JJ inisial nama kita. Jessica Jungkook, seharusnya ini romantis jika kita menikah dulu.

"Daddy" panggil seorang yeoja cantik, aku sempat terpaku. Wajahnya benar –benar mirip denganmu. Membuatku semakin menyayanginya. Jeon Jungyeon. Putri kita. Aku mengacak rambutnya gemas dan tertawa saat melihat ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"mana oppamu?"

"oppa sudah menunggu di mobil" aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah mobil yang terparkir di sana membiarkan Jungyeon berjalan mendahuluiku. Tiba – tiba angin berhembus, membuat topi yang dikenakan Jungyeon terbang ke arah seorang yeoja.

"ah Jeosonghamnida" ucap kami sambil membungkuk.

"gwenchana" kami terpaku saat melihat wajah gadis yang tak asing bagiku.

"JESSICA/MOMMY"

THE END


End file.
